Dreams Precure!
Dreams Precure (ドリームプリキュア! Doriimu Purikyua!) is a FanMade Precure! Series made by CureKanade. Unofficialy, this season become the 14th season and current installment of Precure! Series, the series commemorate the fourteenth anniversary of Precure Series and premiered on June 4th 2017. Story In the universe, there is another world called Dreamy Kingdom. And in that kingdom lives a princess called Princess Dream and a Queen called Queen Truth, with people and cute animals named after things that are said to be real like the Easter Bunny, Santa etc. But then one day, their enemy, Bad Dream came and invaded Dreamy Kingdom and captured Queen Truth. Princess Dream cried and cried because her mother was captured and also Bad Dream was going to turn everyone's dreams into Nightmares and watch them struggle to free themselves and then take their energy. She was then told by Jack Frost that all see had to do was send down Star and Spell and hope they find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Princess Dream did just that and made sure Star and Spell got safely down to earth.... Meanwhile a girl named Hoshizora Kibō was playing soccer when someone on the opposite team fell to the ground and started to sleep. Everyone stared when a woman in purple and black came and said something and then the girl started rolling around and screaming. There was a black cloud of stuff coming away from her body and Kibou started to get worried, when two bunny like fairies fell out of the sky and said one said "Oh no! We were too late!" Everyone was running for their lives except for Kibou who was watching everything. One of the bunnies threw a brooch in her direction and said "Say 'Pretty Cure, Dreams Action!'". Kibou did that and look down at her costume and heard the woman say "The legendary Pretty Cure is here at last".... Characters Precures Hoshizora Kibō (星空 きぼう Hoshizora Kibō) A fourteen year old girl who loves to dream about things. She is sporty, smart and funny. She goes to a school known as Yume no Hikari Milddle School, and is the captain of the soccer club. Her catchphrase is "Everybody has Nightmares, but Everybody also has Dreams.." She transforms into Cure Wish (キュアウィッシュ Kyua Uisshu) and uses the power of Light. Her catchprase as''' Cure Wish is "Let's Wish Upon a Dream!" (レッツは、夢に願いを Rettsu wa, yume ni negai o!) Aoimahō Violet (青い魔法 バイオレット Aoimahō Baioretto) A fourteen year old girl who is the Student Council President of Yume no Hikari Middle School. She is kind and gentle and loves to do Science Experiments. She is clumsy and drops things a lot and becomes a cure in episode 5. She transforms into 'Cure Magic '(キュアマジック Kyua Majikku) and uses the power of Healing. Her catchphrase as Cure Magic is "Don't believe in magic? Well catch a load of this!" (魔法を信じていない？さて、このの負荷をキャッチ！''Mahō o shinjite inai? Sate, kono no fuka o kyatchi!'') Mascots '''Star (スター Sutā) Kibō's rabbit like fairy. She is the stubborn and passionate one of the two and works really hard to help Precure and Spell. She ends her sentences with "~uta!" Spell (スペル Superu) Violet's rabbit like fairy. She is reliable and spoiled out of the two and is looked after by Star and is very clumsy. She her sentences with "~peru!" Dreamy Kingdom Princess Dream '(プリンセスドリーム''Purinsesu Doriimu) Princess Dream is the princess of Dreamy Kingdom. Her mother has been kiddnapped by Bad Dreams and she really wants her back. She sents Star and Spell down to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. 'Queen Truth ' Bad Dreams '''Nightmare (夜の雌馬 Yoru no mesu-ba) The boss of Bad Dreams. He is holding Queen Truth captured because he wants to found the Dream Score so he can make the world a Nightmare in front of her. Uso (うそ''Uso'') Nightmare's first minion. He is a lier and plays tricks on the girls alot. He starts to fall for Violet after a while and he holds the power of Ice. He is the second weakest of the four. Yoku '(欲 ''Yoku) Nightmare's second minion. She is a greedy fourteen year old girl who knows when Uso is falling for Violet. She holds the power of Storms. 'Silent '(サイレント Sairento) Nightmare's third minion. He is quiet and stays out of Uso and Yoku's way. He is the second strongest out the four and is always coming up with a battle strategy. He holds the power of Fire and Steel. 'Night '(ナイト'' Naito'') Nightmare's fourth and last minion. He is the strongest out of the four and is always hanging around Silent. He is Nightmare's favourite man and he holds the power of dragons and phychic. 'Mare '(雌馬 Meuma) The monster of the series. Items 'Dream Brooch '(ドリームブローチ Dorīmu Burōchi)- The Dream Brooch is the girls transformation item. Their transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure Dream Wave!" '''Dream Clock (ドリーム クロック Dorīmu Kurokku)- The Dream Clock is an item that appears in episode 25. It is a countdown clock for the cures, so they can awaken the Dream Score. 'Dream Score '(ドリーム スコア Dorīmu Sukoa)- Trivia *This is the second season to have the lead cure's theme colour not pink. The first was Seasons Precure✿. Category:Series